Karthus/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Został zaprojektowany przez Guinsoo. *Jest pierwszym bohaterem w polskiej wersji klienta, który otrzymał nowego aktora dubbingującego. **Obecnie aktorem dubbingującym jest Miłogost Reczek, który podkłada głos m. in. oraz . **Dawniej jego głos był udzielany przez Ryszarda Olesińskiego, który dubbinguje obecnie i . *Możliwe, że został zainspirowany przez Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, a konkretnie na Jeźdźcu symbolizującym Głód. * być może powstał na podstawie biografii Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta, który jako dziecko był odizolowany od świata. Dodatkowo jego ostatnim niedokończonym dziełem było Reqiuem – która nawiązuje do superumiejętności . **Superumiejętność może również nawiązywać do muzyki z "gatunku" requiem. *Stara ikona bierna - przedstawiała 20px owcę. * jest jednym z trzech bohaterów, którzy po śmierci mogą wykonywać czynności dzięki . Pozostali to: oraz . *Bohater jest często utożsamiany z memem "Press R to win" (czyli "Naciśnij R, by wygrać"), z którego najczęściej zdobywa zabójstwa. **W trailerze przedstawiającym wersję klienta na komputery Mac można zobaczyć szybkę z napisem "Press R to Win". Cytaty *Żart: "Zapiszę twe imię w mym maleńkim necronomiconie." jest nawiązaniem do Necronomicona – księgi wymyślonej przez H. P. Lovecrafta oraz do anime Death Note. **Jego dawna prowokacja: "Zapiszę Cię w mojej księdze." była również nawiązaniem do tego anime. *Kwestia: "Puk, puk. Czy mają państwo chwilę, by porozmawiać o śmierci?" być może jest nawiązaniem do mema rozmowy o Jezusie. *Inny żart: "Jak brzmiało to zaklęcie... br... Ach tak! '''R'." jest nawiązaniem do mema bohatera "Press R to Win". *Cytaty mają wiele nawiązań do zespołów rockowych. **"''Kradną miecz, ten koleś bierze miecz, wychodzi nocą szukać dnia!" jest nawiązaniem do piosenki zespołu Illusion – Nóż. **"Nic nie zabije '''METALU'!!" jest nawiązaniem do piosenki zespołu Tenacious D – ''The Metal. **"Umrzyj za metal." jest nawiązaniem do piosenki zespołu Manowar – Die for metal. **"Światła gasną, na zawsze." jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Alice'a Coopera – School's Out. **"Śmierć jest bardziej mroczna niż najczarniejsza czerń... Do n-tej potęgi." jest nawiązaniem do amerykańskiego serialu animowanego Metalocalypse. **Kwestie: "Zamilknij śmiertelniku.", "Cóż uczyniłem... Stworzyłem arcydzieło zwyczajnie swoim bytem." i "Co to za dźwięk? To stukot młota stworzenia o kowadło czasu!" są nawiązaniem do gry video w klimatach zespołów rockowych – Brütal Legend. **"Niosę blask! Waaaahhaaaa!" ma nawiązanie do piosenki zespołu – Lightbringer. **"Gdy umrzecie wszyscy padną do mych stóp! " i "Poraź ich wszystkich, mój synu!" mają także nawiązanie do piosenki zespołu – Thornmail. Skórki * **Na wszystkich chińskich portretach sprzed przeróbki był przedstawiony bez czaszki (za wyjątkiem skórki Żniwiarz). Prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do zwyczaju w Chinach nieprzedstawiania w grach obnażonych kości (jest to zakazane z powodu tamtejszej cenzury internetu). Słynny przykład jest też w rasie undead w grze World of Wacraft, gdzie w pozostałych serwerach (oficjalnych) ich kości są pokazane, kiedy w Chińskim serwerze są zamaskowane. ***Po Wizualnej Aktualizacji, bohater ma wspólny splash art klasycznej skórki we wszystkich regionach. **W starej skórce zarówno na portrecie jak i w modelu, bohater trzymał książkę, która miała ikonę League of Legends z niewielkimi zmianami. * **Bardzo przypomina Saurona z uniwersum Władcy Pierścieni. **Dawniejszy wygląd skórki mógł być nawiązaniem do musicalu Upiór w operze. **W języku polskim posiada tą samą nazwę, co , jednakże w angielskiej wersji skórki te należą do różnych serii. * **Jest nawiązaniem do Statuy Wolności w Nowym Yorku. **W trakcie animacji tańca w tej skórce, Karthus wydaje dźwięk orła. **Została wydana w Dniu Niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych (4 lipca). * **Posiada kosę mocno nawiązującą do "narzędzia pracy" Śmierci. **Dzieli temat z , i . * **Dzieli temat z , , , i . **Inspiracją stworzenia tej skórki była maskotka brytyjskiego zespołu heavy metalowego Iron Maiden – Eddie The Head. **Ma nadzieję, że zespół zajmie pierwsze miejsce na liście zespołów muzycznych we Freljordzie poprzez cytat: "Pierwsze miejsce na liście Freljordu jest nasze!". **Jest to najtańszy skin z serii, ponieważ kosztuje tylko 750 . * **Jest jedną z pięciu skórek oddającej hołd europejskiej drużynie Fnatic, która wygrała Mistrzostwa Świata Pierwszego Sezonu. **Dzieli ten temat wraz z , , i . **W grze, w Chromatycznym Zestawie "Plaga Karthusa Żniwiarza" widać literówkę; napisane tam jest "Żniwiarzia", a nie "Żniwiarza". * **Został wydany wraz z , i . Dzieli motyw skórek w klimacie gier RPG z , , , oraz z . **W tle jego portretu można dostrzec , i . Próbują powstrzymać go przed sięgnięciem po księgę, z powodu której prawdopodobnie staje się antagonistą reszty bohaterów. Relacje * pochodzi z Shadow Isles. **Oryginalnie przez wydaniem pochodził z Howling Marsh, w którym był tam władcą nieumarłych. *Jest wokalistą heavy-metalowego zespołu , w którym gra razem z , , i . Działa pod nickiem "Deathsinger". **Z całej piątki jest najbardziej wulgarnym członkiem zespołu oraz ma problemy z alkoholem ze względu na brak możliwości upicia się. Ale najbardziej reaguje z nieznanych przyczyn na . *DawniejJoJ, Rozdział 21 między a wybuchła potyczka poza terenami Instytutu Wojny w górach, w czasie której "zginął" , który ponoć chronił inhibitor różniący się od tych na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Filmy left cs:Karthus/Galerie de:Karthus/Skins & Trivia en:Karthus/Skins es:Karthus/Aspectos fr:Karthus/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Karthus/SkinsTrivia sk:Karthus/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów